Organizations such as financial institutions and critical infrastructure installations use a variety of security measures for protecting their premises and their computer systems against intrusion. Some intrusions are performed in the cyber domain, e.g., involve unauthorized access to the computer system by malicious software. Other intrusions are performed in the physical domain, e.g., involve unauthorized physical access to the organization premises or equipment.